1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server and, more specifically, to a power supply arrangement for server, which enables the user to replace the power adapter or motherboard with a different model of power adapter or motherboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
An industrial computer server generally comprises a server case, a set of disk drivers, a motherboard, a power adapter, and other requisite component parts. The power adapter has a power output connector connected to a connector of the motherboard through a power cable to provide the motherboard with the necessary working voltage. Different models of power adapter or mother board have a different specification of connector (20Pin, 24PIN, or the like). The specification of the connector of the power adapter should match the specification of the connector of the motherboard. Therefore, a server uses a particular model of power adapter. When the power adapter of a server failed, the failed power adapter must be replaced with a same model of power adapter. This limitation causes numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. The supplier should prepare different models of power adapter and bus lines to fit different models of motherboard, and a particular model of power adapter and bus line should be used to match with a particular model of motherboard.
2. When the power adapter of the server failed and the model of the failed power adapter no longer available, the server becomes useless.
3. When the parts of the server changed, the power adapter, motherboard and connectors of the server become useless, and new power adapter, motherboard and connectors must be used.
4. When upgrading the server, the power adapter and the motherboard must be replaced at the same time, resulting in high upgrading cost.
5. When the power adapter or motherboard of the server failed, only the same model of power adapter or motherboard can be used as a substitute.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a power supply arrangement for server, which enables the power adapter of the server to be replaced with any of a variety of commercially available models of power adapter when the power adapter failed. It is another object of the present invention to provide a power supply arrangement for server, which enables the motherboard of the server to be replaced with any of a variety of commercially available models of motherboard when upgrading the server. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the power supply arrangement for server comprises a power adapter installed in a server case holding a motherboard and adapted for providing power supply to the motherboard, the power adapter having a power output connector; a power cable adapted for transmitting power supply from the power adapter to said motherboard, the power cable having a power connector adapted for receiving power supply from the power adapter and an adapter connector adapted for connecting to a connector of the motherboard to transmit power supply to the motherboard; and an adapter board mounted in said server case, the adapter board having an input-end connector adapted for connecting to the power output connector of the power adapter to transmit power from the power adapter to the power cable and an output-end connector adapted for connecting to the power connector of the power cable to transmit power from the input-end connector to the power cable.